The objective of this project is a clinically meaningful classification of chronic hospitalized schizophrenic patients. Psychopathological symptoms in 1,900 chronic hospitalized schizophrenic patients from five different cultures (Africa, Asia, Europe, Latin America, and North America) are systematically assessed and patients classified on the basis of the International Classification of Disorders, Leonhard's System, and empirically derived categories. The relationships among these classifications are examined and the hypothesis that psychopathological symptoms and empirically derived symptom profiles are similar across cultures is tested. The effects of various factors, especially age (under 60 years versus 60 years or over) and length of hospitalization, on psychopathological symptoms are studied. The possibility that changes in the distribution of Leonhard's subtypes may have occurred as a result of treatment changes is explored.